


Furry Children

by Estirose



Category: Kamen Rider Kiva
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-15
Updated: 2010-03-15
Packaged: 2017-10-08 00:23:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After hearing Jiro's plans, Ramon makes his own. (Spoilers, episodes 13-14)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Furry Children

Disclaimer: Characters don't belong to me.

Notes: I wrote this after reading a discussion on how disturbing Ramon could sometimes be.

Furry Children  
by EstiRose  
c 2008

Ramon leaned back in the chair. It was late evening; no customers were there, only himself, Riki, and Jiro. Earlier in the day, the human woman Jiro wanted to mate with had come for a massage, and had even given Ramon a 1,000 yen note. She, Ramon had liked and could see what Jiro saw in her; her human companion he'd off in an instant. If she didn't do it first. Maybe she'd do it first and save Jiro some problems. Or he might take care of the man for her. Ramon would do it willingly, too. He'd at least make a nice snack for one of them.

He knew that Jiro dreamed of a dozen children. He'd heard that the Wolfen had ways of making the children they conceived with humans more Wolfen than they would normally be. Jiro was lucky; he wasn't sure if he or Riki could conceive with humans at all, and if those children would be like them or like their human mothers. He'd have to make sure the mother of his own children stayed in the water as much as possible, to be sure. Not that he was in a hurry, but that was a consideration. "So, will they be furry?" he asked Jiro.

Jiro shrugged. "I don't know." Ramon knew that Jiro hadn't scored with the human woman yet, not brought her to his bed to make their children. "Maybe."

Little furry children to play with. Maybe. Little wolfen, hunters like their father at least. "I hope you have lots and lots of them."

Jiro nodded. Ramon wondered if he'd take the woman captive if she didn't like having Wolfen kids. After all, there were things more important than one human's will. The recreation of a species, of a superior species, was worth one human's discomfort.

Riki was silent. Ramon had to wonder if he'd crush a human mate. Ramon definitely would want to mate in the water, which made it tough for him. Jiro stood the best chance of having his pups happen. And if they looked human, the woman might never know what her children were. At least until they started acting Wolfen.

Ramon decided that he really should start working on his own children. All he had to do was capture a woman himself and start mating. Sure, any human would be probably creeped out by mating with someone his apparent age, but that didn't matter. The human might not even survive the pregnancy, if any pregnancy happened.

Later. Once Jiro succeeded with his own woman. Once he saw how fluffy Jiro's kids were, how well they turned out.

There would be time. If he kept away from the Fangaire, he had a century or two before he had to worry about it. And the human Hunters might have killed off the Fangaire by then.

Ramon relaxed. In the meantime, he'd dream of Jiro's fluffy kids and human mates and other pleasurable things.

-end


End file.
